onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Queen's Palace (Wish Realm)
|image = 610OldPalace.png |inhabitants= Evil Queen (Wish Realm) |inmates = King David † *Queen Snow † *Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) † |owner = Evil Queen (Wish Realm) |visitors = Captain Ahab *David Nolan *Emma Swan *Henry Mills *Hook (Wish Realm)/Rogers *Jacinda Vidrio *Margot *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Regina Mills/Roni *Henry (Wish Realm) *Tilly *Zelena |firstappearance = Wish You Were Here |latestappearance =Leaving Storybrooke }} The Evil Queen's Palace is a Wish Realm location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the tenth episode of the sixth season, and is the Wish Realm version of the Evil Queen's Palace. History After Rumplestiltskin has been locked up for a time, he is visited by Hook, who, surprisingly has not come to kill him but needs his help finding magic to free his daughter Alice from a tower. Hook consents to letting him out from the dungeon if the deal is fulfilled, to which Rumplestiltskin tells him about Maui's fish hook, a weapon capable of shattering any prison, though it currently belongs to another pirate named Captain Ahab. Upon obtaining the weapon from Ahab, Hook returns to the dungeon, having unknowingly been followed there by Ahab, who mocks him for needing the Dark One to do his dirty work for him. Ahab demands a public duel with Hook so others can see him for who he really is, while Rumplestiltskin insists Hook free him first and he can destroy Ahab for him. After Hook declines Rumplestiltskin's offer and instead consents to a pistol duel with Ahab, the Dark One is left in the dungeon, still trapped. When Regina is transported to the Wish Realm to wake up Emma and bring her back to Storybrooke, she stops by the palace, which is now in ruins and falling apart except for the dungeon, where she seeks help from Rumplestiltskin. The Dark One doesn't want to aid her and even recalls giving her the Dark Curse that she failed to cast, though Regina explains she is not the Evil Queen of this realm and why she came to rescue Emma. Rumplestiltskin recalls Emma as the Savior and suggests he can indeed help her if she frees him from the dungeon. Regina refuses until Rumplestiltskin reveals the reason Emma became the Savior in the first place is because of Regina since every Savior needs a villain as a reminder that the world needs saving from evil. She finally consents to the deal after being promised a magic bean for the return trip to Storybrooke. After Regina lets Rumplestiltskin out from the dungeon, she asks for the bean, but he tells her to meet him by the lake to receive it later. Rumplestiltskin also advises her to look the part of the Evil Queen to fully persuade Emma into being the Savior, which Regina does by morphing into more Queenly attire. Later, Regina kidnaps Queen Snow and King David to the palace and holds them as her hostages as she waits for Emma to come and save her parents. Emma arrives, however, to Regina's disappointment, instead of standing up to her, she simply offers her the key to the kingdom, hoping it will be enough to secure her parents' safe release. A frustrated Regina flings the key away and rips out both Snow and David's hearts to begin crushing them, in an attempt to push Emma into remembering who she truly is. Emma, instead, falls to her knees and begins sobbing hysterically, not knowing what to do to appease Regina, as the hearts are pulverized into dust, causing the deaths of Snow and David. When Henry shows up to avenge his grandparents, Regina does not try to stop him from killing her. Only then, Emma remembers everything and uses her magic to freeze Henry in place. Emma then looks at Snow and David's deceased bodies, but Regina reassures her that her parents of this world are not real. The two women leave the palace and head for the lake to wait for Rumplestiltskin. }} Later, Henry and Sir Henry talk to Roni about what they should do next now that Wish Rumplestiltskin has been defeated. Roni tells them she found the Dark Curse scroll and wants to cast one last curse, but instead of taking the heart of the thing she loves most, she'll take a piece of everyone's hearts to help bring all of them together. }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The establishing shot of the palaceFile:610OldPalace.png is an altered version of a shot of the real palace from "The Tower".File:314DarkPalace.png The foreground plate and the castle have been digitally altered to reflect the decrepit state of the castle, and CGI birds have been added to the shot. In addition, one of the mountains in the background has been enlarged. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The council table first seen in the Royal Castle in "Pilot"File:101Group.png reappears in the Wish Evil Queen's old palaceFile:722AroundThisTable.png in the same color scheme from the alternate reality in "Operation Mongoose Part 2",File:422WhereIs.png but with a new centerpiece. Appearances References ru:Дворец Злой Королевы (Мир желаний) Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Castles